Right In The Childhood
by Purple Dildoes
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy become close in Oz. This leads to some... Ahem... Stuff. The gay type. Rated M, obviously. This is only a one-shot. Charlie/Dorothy AKA Charothy.


(A/N: This is my first time writing lesbian sex, so sorry if isn't that... Y'know... Good :P Enjoy anyways!)

Even the most dedicated hunters need a break once in a while. That's what Dorothy told Charlie after a particularly long day. She had protested against Dorothy's wishes to go home at first, but all it took was the nickname "Red" to leave Dorothy's lips to convince Charlie.

Despite being in the land of Oz for over a month now, Charlie was still in awe over the fact that she was living out her childhood-even if it wasn't as it was in the books. Every day seemed to bring a new adventure for the redhead and the brunette-mostly involving flying monkeys, but still. It was all magical to Charlie.

However, today was not a day to fight. Today was a day for relaxation. Charlie and Dorothy were sitting in their small cabin together. They weren't talking much, but instead just sitting there and grinning at each other, like a couple of teenagers on a date.

Both women felt an attraction to the other. They had since they first met. Neither one had said anything about it yet, however, but they both knew.

"Charlie..." Dorothy whispered after a while. She had noticed that the redhead was extremely close to her, much closer than would usually be necessary.

"Yeah?" Charlie whispered back. Her face was faintly glowing in a pink blush.

Instead of speaking, Dorothy pressed her lips to Charlie's. Charlie kissed back softly, placing her hand on Dorothy's waist. It was an innocent kiss-the kind that, if they were teenagers on a date, would close the night.

However, it didn't stay innocent for long. Charlie's tongue darted across Dorothy's lips, causing the brunette to gasp slightly. The noise made Charlie tingle, and her second hand found it's way to the soft curve of Dorothy's breast.

Meanwhile, Dorothy's hands were busy with Charlie's lower half. She had already undone Charlie's pants, and the tips of her fingers were exploring inside Charlie's panties. Small noises were coming out of both womens' throats, noises of pleasure and lust.

Charlie pulled away from the kiss with a huge grin on her face. She kept eye contact with Dorothy as she undid the zipper of Dorothy's jacket, and slid off her shirt. Her breasts popped out, and Charlie placed her hand, once again, on the hard nipple of the right breast. She watched Dorothy's lips part to let out a soft moan as she gave it a small squeeze. Much to Charlie's disappointment, Dorothy's hands came out of her panties, and instead wrapped around her neck.

"M-more..." Dorothy whispered.

Charlie nodded, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dorothy's left breast, while lightly massaging the other one. Dorothy's hands tangled through Charlie's hair as Charlie lightly sucked Dorothy's breast. She felt close already.

After a few minutes of Charlie giving attention to Dorothy's breasts, she pulled away, and moved down to Dorothy's pants. She pulled them down, and without warning, dove right into the pussy. Dorothy gasped and squirmed slightly as she felt Charlie's tongue inside of her. She swirled her tongue all around, left to right, in and out, all that stuff. Small gasps and moans kept escaping Dorothy's mouth, and she squirmed with pleasure.

As Charlie ate out Dorothy, she resumed massaging her breasts, using both hands this time. Dorothy came after a few minutes of it, and as soon as she did, Charlie pulled away, wiping her mouth clean with her wrist.

As she looked down at Dorothy, a small smirk came across Charlie's face. It quickly turned into giggles.

"What's so funny, Red?" Dorothy asked, sitting up so she was face-to-face with the redhead.

"Nothing... I just never thought I'd eat out Dorothy of Oz..." Charlie said before being taken over by a fit of laughter.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Charlie. "You're an odd one..." She mumbled.

"You'd probably be acting the same if you just gave oral to your childhood hero." Charlie said. "I swear, I'm gonna have to reevaluate my entire childhood now."

"You're so damn dramatic, Red." Dorothy said, shaking her head. A smirk came across her face this time. "I was right." She said matter-of-factly.

"Right about what?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About taking the day off."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "We might as well take advantage of that, don't you think?"

And they did.


End file.
